1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum laser constant temperature device, and particularly relates to a vacuum laser constant temperature device making an output power of a semiconductor laser lighting module constant in various environments.
2. Background of the Invention
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional high power semiconductor laser lighting device adopted for industrial instruments includes a housing 60, a resilient mount 65, a high power laser module 70, a controlling mask 75, at least one fan 80 and a voltage regulator circuit unit 85. The resilient mount 65 is disposed in a bottom of the housing 60, and has an insulating post 66 arranged in a front portion thereof and an insulating spring 67 arranged in a rear portion thereof. The high power laser module 70 includes a heat dissipation ring 71 disposed on a top of the resilient mount 65. The controlling mask 75 is located an inner front wall of the housing 60. The fan 80 is arranged on an inner bottom surface of the housing 60. The fan 80 can be arranged in a heat dissipation hole formed on a rear wall of the housing 60 or the fan 80 can be arranged on a frame 63 to carry heat out of a heat dissipation hole 64 formed in each lateral wall of the housing 60. The voltage regulator circuit unit 85 is arranged on the inner bottom surface of the housing 60, whereby the voltage regulator circuit unit 85 switches between alternating currents and direct currents to stabilize the direct currents of the high power laser module 70 and the fan 80.
The high power laser module 70 dissipates heat only by the heat dissipation ring 71, and the fan 80 is arranged restrictively by space due to the volume, so as to fail to provide better heat dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, a second conventional high power semiconductor laser module is referred to provide better heat dissipation efficiency and high stability thereof. With respect to FIGS. 2 and 3, the second conventional high power semiconductor laser module includes a semiconductor heat dissipation module 10, a power controller 20 and a transmission media 30. The transmission media 30 connects the semiconductor heat dissipation module 10 to the power controller 20 for transferring power from the power controller 20 to the semiconductor heat dissipation module 10. The semiconductor heat dissipation module 40 includes a semiconductor laser module 40, two metallic members 401 and two heat conduction plates 402 arranged on a periphery of the semiconductor heat dissipation module 40, and a thermoelectric cooling chip 403 and a heat dissipation plate 404 connecting to an exterior of a surface of each heat conduction plate 402. The power controller 20 includes a power-driving unit (not shown) to transform the input source into direct current for the semiconductor laser module 40 and the thermoelectric cooling chip 403.
Heat from the semiconductor laser module 40 can be transferred through each of the two metallic members 401, each of the two heat conduction plates 402, the thermoelectric cooling chip 403, and the heat dissipation plate 404. The second conventional high power semiconductor laser module provides better heat dissipation efficiency than the first one described.
However, the thermoelectric cooling chip 403 is easily damaged in moist environments due to mist condensing into water in the thermoelectric cooling chip 403 to reduce the heat dissipation efficiency of the second conventional high power semiconductor laser module. The semiconductor laser module 40 can be excited easily with various environments to exchange an output power thereof.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.